


Chickens

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Chickens, Side Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: The Geek has a poem on chickens. Short and simple.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chickens

Chickens are simple  
And delicate things  
They’re not made of much  
Beyond feathers and wings. 

And yet,  
I can sense far beneath  
That they are clever birds. 

I know that they listen  
And hear my commands  
But I question   
If they feel at peace in my hands. 

Why don’t they panic  
At their own demise?  
Perhaps it is something   
They sense in my eyes. 

They quietly accept it   
And somehow they know   
That everyone some time,   
And some place,  
Must go.


End file.
